


Dia de Suerte

by CrowneXV



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowneXV/pseuds/CrowneXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un songfic de "Dia de Suerte" de Alejandra Guzman</p><p>Lo que pasa cuando Eren es traicionado y cae en depresión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia de Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has escuchado la canción o quieren escucharla otra vez cx
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AACZ4xZQS7k

_Tengo Un Pobre Corazón_ _  
_ _Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió_

Eren regresaba de un día largo de trabajo, y el estaba feliz, porque le aumentaron el puesto, y ahora era secretario del CEO de la compañía. Eso significaba mas dinero para el y su novio, el tenia que decirle a Armin, su novio ya de cinco años, pero conocido desde mucho mas antes. Abriendo la puerta con su llave a llegar a casa, no vio a su novio como normalmente lo veía haciendo de cenar. Pero esto no lo detiene, y camina hacia la habitación de los dos, pero al alcanzar la puerta, se detuvo. Esos eran rechinidos? De repente no quiso abrir la puerta, pero su curiosidad le gano.

Al abrir la puerta, una escena que nunca pensaba ver con su novio, Armin, el mas inocente y nunca capaz de traicionarlo, estaba allí, sentado encima de la cara de caballo, su mejor amigo. Su supuestamente mejor amigo, estaba teniendo sexo con su novio!

El sonido de la puerta abriendo saco a los dos de su enlace y vieron en la dirección de la puerta y solo eso necesitaban para que se apuraran a separarse y buscar su ropa, pero Eren ya estaba saliendo de la casa, y subiéndose a su caro.

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón, Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel, Me Levante, Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame_

Ya era un año desde la tracción de Armin, le había dejado la casa, y solo se llevo lo que el pensaba era lo mas necesario, que era solo su ropa y su computadora. Armin podría quedarse con lo demás. Ahora vivía en un apartamento mas cerca de su trabajo. El próximo dia, Eren renuncio al aumento, ya no había razón para eso. Pronto encontraron un remplazo. Como Armin lo eso después que se fue.

Armin había tratado de contactarlo, pero entre botellas de licor, Eren no encontraba la fuerza, ni la mente, para contestarle. Esta noche eran igual que las otras, en un bar, con vasos de alcohol a su alrededor. El ni intentaba a buscar a otra persona, el había perdido la ilusión, quien podría amar un borracho como el? Un ángel que lo levantara de esta depresión.

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

_Tenerte Por Siempre_

_Tenerte Conmigo_

_Pero Mas Es Suerte Es Quererte Tanto_

_Y Que Tu Sientas Lo Mismo_

En unas de sus noches de olvidar, un extraño, extraño en este mundo, se le acerco, un hombre chaparro, pero con la caminada de un hombre con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. A ponerle la mano en el hombro del aquel muchacho intentando perderse en la borrachera, el muchacho se voltio y a ver el hombre, con ninguna advertencia se le tiro en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de llanto. Esa noche, Eren no durmió solo.

_Dicen Que Este Loco Amor_

_No Tiene Solución_

_Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No_

_Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No_

Cuando Eren fue al trabajo el próximo día, era puras sonrisas, dejando a todos su compañeros sorprendidos, y a una sospechosa. Entre hora de lonche, su hermana adoptiva, en esta vida y la anterior, lo cuestiono. Eren solo le contesto con "He encontrado el amor de mi vida." Mikasa, conociendo a Eren por muchos años supo de inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando. "Eren, no, el era nuestro corporal, no te puedes enamorar de el." Y Eren, apenas recuperando, dejo que las palabras de Mikasa que le llagaran, "Tienes razón…"

_Entre Estrellas De Cartón, Perdí La Ilusión_

_Que Llegara Un Ángel, Me Levante, Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame_

Otra vez Eren se encontraba con las tequilas y cervezas haciéndole compañía. No se puso a buscar ni contactar al hombre que lo hiso sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo. Era un pensamiento ridículo que el y su Corporal del pasado podrían ser algo. Ese hombre estaba fuera del alcance para Eren.

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

_Tenerte Por Siempre_

_Tenerte Conmigo_

_Pero Mas Es Suerte Es Quererte Tanto_

_Y Que Tu Sientas Lo Mismo_

Una semana después, Eren volvió a sentir la mano en su hombro, pero esta vez a voltearse, encontró un puño conectando con su quijada y sin poder reaccionar, ese mismo chaparro de hace una semana lo agarro del traje y lo jalo a un beso feroz. "Mocoso de mierda." Es todo lo que dijo antes que fue jalado y empujado hasta llegar a la casa y tirado sobre la cama de este hombre, donde otra vez no durmió solo.

_Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte_

_Se Me Hizo Conocerte_

_Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino_

_Ahora Creo En El Destino_

_Tenerte Por Siempre_

_Tenerte Conmigo_

_Pero Mas Es Suerte Es Quererte Tanto_

…  _Pero Mas Es Suerte Es Quererte Tanto_

…  _Y Que Tu Sientas Lo Mismo_

En la mañana del próximo día, Eren despierto con un dolor placentero en su espalda baja y un peso calmante en medio de su espalda, perteneciendo al brazo de el hombre que había robado su corazón por segunda vez. Esto debería haber sido destino. Aunque se trato de alejarse, su corporal, no, no su corporal, pero su Levi, lo había buscado otra vez. Una sonrisa se le escapo al mas joven mientras miraba al otro dormir. Cuando el sol se alzaban mas en el cielo, un objeto brillante alumbro sobre sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos, pero al abrirlos, vio lo que era el objeto, y se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos. Noto que el hombre de la noche anterior lo estaba viendo, su labio tembló cuando los partió para hablar, "Levi…"

"Te casas conmigo, Eren?"


End file.
